total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Dodgebrawl
Dodgebrawl is the 4th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode starts off in the morning at the mess hall, where Gwen who is visibly tired from the awakeathon and passes out. Chris comes in and explains the next challenge, which a best of 5 Dodge ball games with 5 players on each team, as Noah reveals he is horrified of Dodge ball. The Bass motivate themselves by saying that they will crush the Gophers. The first 5 for Gophers are Cody, Trent, Beth, Heather, and Justin and for the Bass they put in Eva, Courtney, Geoff, Izzy, and Bridgette. Justin then uses his charm to make Beth be his human shield. Game 1 starts off with Cody catching Bridgette's ball and Eva pumpling Trent making the score 4-4. Cody flirts with Izzy, but she instead throws a ball him and eliminates him making the score 3-4 Bass. The Bass target Heather but she fights back and catches Geoffs ball, before being hit by Eva making the score 2-3. Eva throws a curve ball that hits Justin in the face causing him to run off the court screaming about his face leaving Beth vs Courtney and Eva. Courtney and Eva attempt to double team Beth, but she is able to catch Courtney's ball. Eva tries again to hit her but Beth catches the ball giving the gophers the first win infuriating Eva. Justin refuses to play again after the ball hit his face and Noah is asked to go in the second game but refuses causing him teammates to give him a dirty look. In the second game the Gophers put in Gwen, Leshawna, Katie, Owen, and Lindsay while the Bass put in Geoff, Tyler, Dj, Courtney, and Harold. Harold throws a ball but Owen catches it. Chris then makes fun of Harold making the score 5-4. Tyler throws a ball but he slips and the ball hits Lindsay right in the face eliminating her making the score 4-4. Tyler apologizes as leshawna hits him. Courntye trys to hit her but she catches it making the score 4-2. DJ hits Leshawna but Owen catches the ball saving Leshawna and eliminating DJ. Geoff is then pumbled by the Gophers givng the Gophers a 2nd win. The bass realize they have to wake up Duncan who is also still affected by the awakethon. They wake him and he gets mad before quickly calming down. The Gophers try to put in Noah who once again refuses and walks off. Heather tells him they can just vote him out if they loses causing Katie to chase after him. The gophers then put in Heather, Beth, Owen, Leshawna, and Cody while the Bass put in Duncan, Eva, Izzy, DJ and Bridgette. Katie catches up with Noah and convinces him to play in the next game if it comes to it. Meanwhile Duncan new startegy proves to be helpful for the Bass as they take out the entire Gophers team giving the Bass there first win. Heather tries to put in Noah who changes his mind and once again refuses. Katie confronts hims as the Gophers put in Katie, Trent, Gwen, Owen, and Lindsay and the Bass put in the same 5 from before. The games ends the same as the last one did with the Bass crushing the Gophers tieing the score at 2-2. Noah receives one last chance to go in but refuses, causing Katie to kiss him which causes him to finally play. The Gophers final 5 are Noah, Katie, Owen, Gwen, and Trent while the Bass put in Duncan, Izzy, Bridgette, DJ, and Harold. Before the game Noah denies having romantic feelings for Katie, when he actually does as revealed in the confessional. The game starts with DJ launching a ball at Noah which he catches shocking everyone. Trent gets Bridgette out but Duncan catches his next ball. Izzy then eliminates Gwen, and then her and Owen eliminate each other. Duncan catches Katie's ball leaving Noah vs Harold and Duncan. Duncan taunts Noah but is left in shock after Noah catches his fast throw. Noah fired up attempts to launch a ball at Harold knocking him to the court wall. Harold then reveals he caught it giving the Bass the win. They celebrate as Noah realizes hes done for. Justin at that moment returns and berates Noah and tells him hes going home. The other Gophers finally see his true nature and stick up for Noah. Justin argues with them before leaving. That night at the Gophers first campfire ceremony, everyone but Justin and Noah have marshmallows. Justin smirks realizing Noah's out, but Chris throws Noah the last marshmallow. Justin is left shocked and berates his team who then pelt him with marshmallows. Justin yells at them one more time and heads down the dock of shame and onto the boat of losers and leaves the island. Noah promises his team he will do better next time as the episode ends. Primary Characters Primary characters that affected the plot of the episode * Noah * Katie * Justin * Duncan * Harold Notes & trivia * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}